


Broken Crown

by Sherlockwsh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Knight John, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Orgy, Shota Sherlock, Smut, Virgin Sherlock, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días de prosperidad han concluido con la llegada del nuevo Rey que ha decretado el encierro del Príncipe Sherlock, autentico heredero del trono, en un torre. Con ayuda del príncipe Mycroft, el general Lestrade y John Watson, intentarán desentrañar la conspiración en torno a la opresión que mantiene al imperio en la miseria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació a partir de un rol con mi actual parter John Jhw  
> Los capítulos se publicarán de acuerdo a nuestra historia.  
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras.  
> NOTA: El titulo está sujeto a cambios.

**_Over the hills and far away,_ **   
**for ten long years he'll count the days.**   
**Over the mountains and the seas,**   
**a prisoner's life for him there'll be.**

* * *

 

 

***      *      ***

  
  
En tierras muy lejanas, en los años en que los caballeros vestían de armadura y juraban completa devoción, respeto y protección a sus reyes, en aquellos años donde el poder se distribuía a una sola persona, aquel que tenía todo en sus manos, miles de vidas dependían de sus decisiones y sus atenciones, un reino completo que vivía bajo la tiranía de un Rey que vivía en opulencia mientras su pueblo sufría en la miseria.

Viajaremos en las aguas de la historia, aguas turbias y profundas manchadas con sangre de aquellos que no pensaban de la misma manera, donde las represalias no consistían en un juicio justo, sino en la muerte misma.

En aquella época, en un pequeño campamento escondido en un bosque de árboles enormes y frondosos, un grupo de hombres se reunían alrededor de una fogata que los mantenía tibios e iluminados, estaban tomando una peligrosa decisión algo que le cambiaría la vida por completo a uno de ellos pero que significaba la realización de un sueño en común. Los llamaban “los rebeldes”. Hombres sucios que se oponían al dominio del rey sin corazón. Eran, en su mayoría,  antiguos caballeros o aldeanos que eligieron la traición a la corona. Se les buscaba sin descanso por todo el reino. Arriesgaban su vida y la de sus familias viajando armados, acampando en cualquier lugar dudosamente habitable,  depredando al oportunista y ejerciendo su propia justicia.

Esa noche, la decisión estaba tomada. Uno de ellos se colaría entre los nobles, como espía para sus propósitos.

—Tú serás aquel que se introduzca en el reino. Nos traerás toda la información posible que esos gusanos que se hacen pasar por caballeros, te puedan ofrecer. Si respiran, queremos saber, si duermen, la frecuencia e intensidad de sus ronquidos, su dieta. Todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. ¿Tu misión? Vigilar al próximo sucesor de la corona.

Como líder, no era fácil decidir entre los hombres a cual enviar. Una estrategia siempre tenía la posibilidad de funcionar y de fallar. El fallo significaba, en todo caso, la muerte segura y cada uno de sus hombres eran miembros de una familia; padres, hermanos, esposos, hijos.

Pero cada gran causa tiene sus mártires.

Cada guerra tiene sus sacrificios.

— Puede confiar en mí. Le doy mi palabra.

Pese a tener una esposa en espera de un hijo, John Watson era el hombre indicado para el trabajo.

 

 

 

 

 

[ **6 meses después…** ]

 

Nos adentramos en los campos de entrenamiento, donde el sudor, la sangre y algunas muertes eran pan de cada día, donde los soldados eran preparados para servir de manera correcta, eficiente e irracional a sus reyes. Hombres valientes que arriesgaban la vida por sus monarcas y no titubeaban cuando debían asesinar. John estaba ahí y había pasado los meses de entrenamiento, listo para unirse al ejército y ser enviado a los campos de batalla. Poco a poco, se acercaba a su meta y entre más cerca estaba de la nobleza encontraba con terrible satisfacción, que nada de noble tenían sus acciones. Ese mundo de apariencias, de damas y caballeros de sociedad finamente educados, no eran otra cosa que cerdos detrás de una máscara de porcelana y oropel.

 Algo inesperado ocurrió que alertó el reino completo, un reino que vivía sumido en agonía y desesperación y dentro de sus pocas alegrías, podría ser esta, aunque siniestra, la que más arrojara una luz de esperanza al bien común: Un mensaje escrito con sangre en una de las murallas del reino y a los pies, yacía el cadáver de un buen samaritano.  
  


* * *

 

 “ **Cuidado príncipe William…**

 **puede que no lleguemos a conocerno** s”

* * *

 

 

Las habladurías, los rumores y las conjeturas comenzaron, en especial cuando el mensaje refrescó la memoria de los aldeanos; dentro de poco, el principie William cumpliría la edad apropiada para hacerse cargo de la corona y a su derecha, estaría siempre el mayor de los hijos; El príncipe Mycroft, como su concejero y cuidador. Tras este suceso, los planes de John Watson y de la comarca de rebeldes dio un giro de 360 grados.

— ¡Watson!— vociferó el general que se acercaba dando grandes zancadas y sin embargo, con su aire valeroso, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre rebelde y a pesar de las náuseas y la cólera reprimida, John actuó con naturalidad. Le  fue ordenado descansar y se le informó la noticia.—Fuiste seleccionado para una función especial. Vamos, acompáñame.— el general Lestrade comenzó a caminar por lo que Watson debió seguirle los pasos, en el momento en que estaban lejos de oídos incautos se volteó hacia John y prosiguió. — Eres nuestro mejor soldado, tenaz, fuerte e impetuoso, le debes la vida a la corona y por eso fuiste elegido para tan valerosa misión. En breve…— Suspiró para después mirar a derecha e izquierda, asegurándose de que nadie más podía escucharlos.— … Serás asignado como custodio, guarda y cuidador de la torre del príncipe.

Lestrade percibió correctamente la incredulidad del caballero pues poco después de entornar los ojos, se echó a reír nerviosamente. Vaya su suerte, su espada iba a parar por su propio peso sobre el cuello que tanto deseaba degollar.  Así que su mueca se tornó lago más cercano a la ironía que a la incredulidad.

— ¿Le parece gracioso soldado?

— N-No, lo siento… es solo… lo siento, señor. Es solo que me parece una tarea muy importante para un soldado de nuevo ingreso como yo, señor.

— Y lo es, ciertamente.— Lestrade suavizó su tonó de voz confiando en la sinceridad del caballero. Guardó silencio como si decidiera si debía o no debía revelar la información en sus manos. Con una mano sostenía su casco metálico bajo su axila y con la mano revestida del mismo material acarició su rala barba grisácea perdiendo cuidado de embarrar la sangre que aun pudiera tener fresca en su piel morena.— No se supone que deba contarte esto… no al menos aquí. Pero te pondré sobre aviso.— Le hizo un gesto con la mano tras echar un último vistazo alrededor, de forma que John lo entendió como una autorización para acercarse un poco más.— Luego del mensaje, el príncipe Mycroft, concejero del Rey y estratega de batalla, ha desarrollado un plan. Es mi trabajo elegir al soldado más capacitado para salvaguardar la vida de su hermano menor; El príncipe William. Mycr… El príncipe Mycroft… — Se corrigió en el acto.— …No lo cree, pero puedo asegurarte que es él su objetivo porque ¿Para qué dejar un mensaje tan horroroso como ese con su nombre si no van a atacarlo?… de cualquier modo, no podemos asignar a nadie más. Nuestros mejores soldados están en constante batalla con el reino opositor al otro lado del llano, algunos cuantos resguardan la muralla evitando que nadie entre y salga (recordaras el toque de queda) y descartando a los que están incapacitados por una lesión, tu nombre salió a flote, Watson. Eres uno de los mejores elementos, si bien te hace falta experiencia, sé que podrás con el trabajo. Debes y repito, debes proteger al príncipe William con tu propia vida.

El reloj marcaba las doce y John ya estaba en la gran puerta de roble frente a la habitación del príncipe. De pie como una estatua pasaría aquella noche en vela custodiando que nadie se acercara, que nadie irrumpiera en los aposentos, no podía hacer otra cosa que estar parado ahí aunque al llegar, la curiosidad le carcomiera las entrañas pues un grupo de sirvientas marchaban a toda prisa hasta desaparecer del castillo profiriendo quejas y algunas otras con lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas. ¿Qué había sucedido? Y su oportunidad de descubrirlo se presentó con el mensaje de uno de sus compañeros en el campo de batalla y como era algo corto de luces, retirar los cadáveres era su tarea. Le había llevado un mensaje de Lestrade

— Dentro.— dijo con aburrimiento y cierta burla.— Debes estar dentro de la habitación Watson. Esa fue la orden directa.  
  
John asintió mientras erguía la espalda e inflaba el pecho. Cuando el mensajero se alejó, giró sobre sus talones, sostuvo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

 

 


	2. Enchanted

  
**_Sparkling angel I believed  
_** ( _Angel brillante yo creí_ )  
**_you were my saviour in my time of need.  
_** (Q _ue eras mi salvador en tiempo de necesidad_ )  
_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
_ ( _cegado por una fe que no pude escuchar_ )  
**all the whispers, the warnings so clear.**  
( _todas las advertencias tan claras_. _)_

 **You took my heart,  
** ( _Tomaste mi corazón_ )  
**deceived me right from the start.  
** ( _me engañaste desde el principio_ )  
**You showed me dreams,  
** ( _me mostraste sueños_ )  
**I wished they would turn into real.  
(** _que desee se volvieran realidad_ **)**

* * *

  
La brisa que lograba colarse entre las grades murallas conformadas por enormes bloques de concreto de los que la salitre había forrado de musgo, fabricado una porosidad encantadora y que les daba un aspecto añejo, tan tétrico como majestuoso, no era precisamente mucha. Pero si la suficiente para estremecer sus rizos de oro negro en una suave caricia que los hacia mecerse sobre su pálida piel de terciopelo en sus mejillas, su frente y alrededor de la tiara sofisticadamente colocada en el centro de su cabeza.

El sol también llegaba como un manto dorado sobre su rostro, reforzando el brillo de las dos gemas celestes y opalinas que parecían incrustadas en sus cuencas, las pestañas femeninamente rizadas, tan arqueadas, que el sol se daba el lujo de navegar en esa marea azulada, escurriendo como oro por el puente de una perfecta nariz y posándose con un beso descarado en sus labios gruesos, de un rosa tan intenso, que podrían jurar que el Príncipe William utilizaba la nueva moda de Francia "pintura labial". Su madre siempre había querido colocarle polvos, chapetear sus mejillas y pintar su retrato como fino querubín. Mycroft decía que debía entenderla. Padre estaba muerto y sobre sus regordetes hombros yacía la responsabilidad de desposarse con un hombre capaz de dirigir un imperio. Por entonces, Mycroft no había mencionado el motivo, pero era claro que su madre se aferraba al menor de sus hijos dado su extraordinario parecido estético con su padre.

Las cosas no iban bien. Mycroft había intentado hacerle ver a su madre las señales de que su nuevo marido era un granuja miserable y sin embargo, aunque su madre parecía asustada, contrajo matrimonio con el. Siempre temerosa, nerviosa y obviamente obligada, (Sherlock y Mycroft eran capaces de ver a través de las personas. En el reino se decía que estaban tocados por dios, que tenían el poder de la clarividencia divina. Pero después del matrimonio los rumores dieron un giro y se decía que estaban poseídos por el demonio), su madre cumplía cada capricho de su esposo y ahora rey.

Charles Augustus primero, era despiadado, cruel y egoísta de una forma tan pasiva, que nadie podía llamarle netamente "malvado" y no tenía muchos años en poder de la corona cuando se ganó el desprecio de su pueblo y un par de años más para desear su cabeza.

Y con pretextos de resguardar su seguridad, el rey Charles I había separado a los hermanos. Al mayor no podía encerrarlo en una torre por su edad, pero al menor nadie pudo llevarle la contraria. Separados, no tenían el poder suficiente para convencer a su madre de hacer a ese hombre abdicar al trono o pedir la anulación del matrimonio al santo padre.

Separados eran débiles y Charles lo sabía.

Además había otros asuntos que el rey había dispuesto; un matrimonio para el hermano mayor. De ese modo, Mycroft partía constantemente al extranjero, a cumplir sus visitas con su prometida. A Sherlock le enfurecía la total abnegación de su hermano, como podría contraer matrimonio en contra de su voluntad.

El príncipe William era reconocido por su lengua franca y respetado por ello en el pueblo, por su palabras insolentes y su actitud bruta entre los monarcas y aristócratas quienes sentían una inmensa aversión por entablar conversación el chico, sin embargo, sea quien fuere, le amaran o le odiaran, todos estaban de acuerdo en un punto: el príncipe era insuperablemente hermoso.

Pero el castillo estaba corrupto y el heredero debía morir.

William no ignoraba su destino, su "don" lo había alertado y debía esperar.

Mientras pensaba en ello, la sábana resbalaba en cascada por sus hombros, descubriendo su pequeña espalda dividida por una preciosa línea que la cruzaba a lo largo.

Sus carnosos labios se separaron, tan jugosos que invitaban a darles un mordisco, pero contrario a su delicado aspecto, una voz grave y profunda, la voz de un hombre sabio y poderoso brotó de ellos.

— Un caballero. — Había dicho y sin embargo, ni siquiera se había vuelto para mirarle.— No me pondré ese ridículo traje y usar la fuerza no servirá de nada pues volveré a destrozarlo con mis propias manos. — se retiró la tiara de la cabeza y la lanzó a sus pies. — Y no caminaré por ahí portando el signo de esclavitud y real opresión. Ya puedes retirarte.

Pero el caballero no se movió. Estaba absorto en la imagen que contemplaba como si un celestial rayo de luz disipara la oscuridad en medio del infortunio y el desastre. ¿Era posible que un ser tan casto, tal dulce y precioso fuese capaz de tanta maldad? ¿Cómo podía ser ese ángel sin alas un ser corrupto? ¿Era justo arrancar la flor rozagante que crecía en toda su gloria y bondad, en medio de un árido desierto? Y cuando parecía que además de una belleza insólita, la criatura que tenia enfrente parecía alterar la fluencia del tiempo al separar sus labios, Watson volvió en si para escucharle decir:

— No vas a moverte, eso parece.

“ _Dios… todo lo que cuentan es cierto_.”

Nadie le había visto realmente en persona excepto el personal del gran castillo que en ocasiones, en alguna taberna, solían contar sobre los ojos que miraban el alma y tus pecados. Pocos quedaban ya quienes depositaban su fe en la creencia de que el príncipe William había sido tocado por la mano de dios y esos eran quienes fueron descubiertos por él, los cuantos que gracias a ello cambiaron el rumbo de su vida para bien. Pero como todo, los rebeldes creían que solo eran patrañas inventadas por un hombre sediento de poder para que las personas temieran arrancarlo del trono.

Y dios, era verdad. Realmente deseaba tocarlo para asegurarse de que era real y no solo una visión. Sin embargo, la primera regla era que jamás debían tocar a sus amos, no al menos sin su autorización.

Al no haber respuesta al cabo de un tiempo, el príncipe por fin se volvió por un instante sobre su hombro, casi una pose digna de ser pintada por el más hábil artista.

— Entonces no has venido a forzarme a vestir. Tú eres mi nuevo guardián. — era una demostración de la divinidad que se hablaba cuando el reino era próspero y su Rey un hombre bondadoso y justo.— En ese caso, tu fidelidad y obediencia me pertenecen, tu voluntad será la mía, tus oídos solo escucharan mi voz porque de lo contrario, me las arreglare para que tu puesto sea ocupado, como decenas completas antes de ti. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No el que te han asignado al entrar en servicio. Tú nombre en la comarca, aquella de donde provienes tu y tu esposa.

“ _Demonios…_ ”

El joven monarca era tan dolorosamente hermoso que le costaba concentrarse sin que sus ojos resbalaran por el cuerpo pequeño, ansioso porque la sabana que lo cubría resbalara al suelo o se la llevara la brisa… o cualquier clase de milagro para poder ver debajo de ella y las últimas palabras que percibió le hicieron regresar la mirada al pálido rostro. Esa sonrisa le hizo sudar frio  estaba devastado y sentía que prefería lanzarse por la ventana que traicionar a sus compañeros. Le había descubierto. Acababa de iniciar su justa y ya había sido descubierto.

— Watson, su majestad.— respondió tan solemne como fue capaz. Sentía las entrañas retorcerse y su cuerpo caer por una gran pendiente. Había fallado y en breve seria llevado a la horca. Y aunque hubiera sabido porque, no podía controlar su transpiración aunque su instinto le decía que ello revelaría mucho más al príncipe de lo que ya sabía. Se sentía como lo habían contado los aldeanos; bajo la gran lente de una lupa, ¿La mira de dios? ¿Realmente el príncipe William era un vidente tocado por el poder divino? ¿O un demonio corrupto en una bella piel?

Watson no estaba muy lejos de la verdad: Cada mínima expresión lo delataba, y su amo sabia que había algo le escondía. — Me temes.— no era una brillante observación y nada que no hubiera visto con antelación. Muchos antes que Watson sucumbían al pánico sintiéndose desnudos, que sus pecados serian vistos y juzgados a la gran lupa de sus señores feudales. Que el demonio mismo los había elegido para devorarlos y mandarlos a la horca con la intensión de ofrendarle su alma.

Así que su terror fue tomado como un síntoma de la histeria colectiva que azotaba al reino.

— Hace bien, Watson. Puedo ser joven, pero sin duda su vida será sacrificada por la mía si es necesario. Yo soy su sentencia de muerte y la desgracia de su esposa. — Watson no pudo mantener su cejo liso por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿No era deber de cada soldado dar la vida por los suyos? ¿No tenían ya, los seres humanos, una garantía de morir desde el momento en que nacen? Todas estas cosas las guardó para sí al darse cuenta que la mirada de su soberano volvió a perderse en los horizontes de la ventana, pero sus ojos parecían haber mutado. Nada de la ternura y tristeza contemplativa perduraba en ellos. Solo una frialdad y distancia de un alma vieja habitando en su interior.— No tengo mozo de confianza o uno personal. La servidumbre se niega a hacer acto de presencia frente a mí, así que necesitaré mis prendas. Si ya terminó de mirar mi trasero y babear como una bestia en celo, hágame el favor de ponerlas sobre mi lecho. Quiero las que están dentro del cajón, en mi cómoda.

Esto provocó en el caballero un respingo violento que hizo tintinear su armadura al recomponerse. No podía creer que había sido tan obvio al mirar su trasero y ¿Realmente estaba babeando? Comenzó a tranquilizarse sabiendo que no había descubierto su naturaleza, que aún seguía como un soldado más. No le extrañó que la servidumbre lo evitara, su afilada lengua era algo de lo que se debían cuidar y más aun con sus _prácticas_ tan poco ortodoxas.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, claramente admirado por lo que acababa de presenciar pero intentando no aparentarlo tanto. En algo aquel ser divino estaba equivocado y la insolencia que le había valido buenas tundas durante el entrenamiento volvió manifestarse mientras seguía con la mirada al joven que ya tomaba asiento frente a su tocador labrado en oro, después de que se colocara bien la sabana en su lugar, como si fuese una toga romana y caminara hacia el tocador para acomodarse los rizos que la tiara había dejado revueltos.  

— No le temo señor — Le contradijo — le admiro.— Dado las ordenes que tenia de guardar estricta distancia, no sabía si tocar sus afectos personales quedaba dentro de ello así que decidió quedarse parado justo donde estaba.

— ¿Disculpa? — el angelito de porcelana parecía curioso y John no estaba lejos de la realidad. Por un momento inicial, el príncipe había sentido irritación ya que los mozos ni nadie que estuviera al servicio de la realeza tenía autorización de hablar sin el consentimiento de sus amos, pero al verle tan determinado, le permitió la insolencia.— ¿Admirarme? ¿Tienes tú, un ser bruto dedicado a las justas, quien asesina a otros solo porque el rey lo ordena, una capacidad tan noble como la de "admirar"? Debo concedértelo. La gente no suele decirme eso. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que admiras de mí? ¿Mi belleza? ¿Mi voz? ¿O la inaudita capacidad para sobrevivir a cada intento de acabar con mi vida desde el día en que nací?

— Su majestad…— pese a que los azotes y los crueles castigos durante el entrenamiento le habían enseñado bien, parecía ser que el valeroso carácter de John Watson era de una naturaleza indomable. Sin embargo, pese a la lengua insolente, su arrogancia y evidente vanidad, John Watson encontraba una luz… algo brillante. El chico (pues a pesar de llevar sangre real era solo un chico) tenía _ese_ algo….Eso era: el chico era brillante, demasiado inteligente. No utilizaba las palabras y la malevolencia solo por imitar a los hombres maduros como hacían muchos a su edad a pocos pasos de convertirse en hombres, solo para encajar, no. Este niño usaba las palabras a su antojo y demonios, debía sentir asco de sí mismo cuando algo similar a la simpatía le cruzó el pecho al ser insultado por el noble al que…— Es su habilidad, mi señor. Para saber de mi esposa sin que yo lo mencionara.—  Tuvo que contener sus emociones al verle alzar la barbilla con un refinado descaro, a través del espejo. — Si no le importa ¿Cómo es que…?

— Curioso.— Le cortó y John guardo silencio en el acto. Estaba convencido que quizá ya le había permitido demasiada insolencia y aun así, el rostro del príncipe pareció adoptar una ligera expresión de sorpresa pues sus cejas se elevaron, sus pupilas se contrajeron antes de dilatarse y media sonrisa de auténtica emergió con un aire de cierta picardía, desde luego, el caballero solo notó la preciosa sonrisa de terciopelo.— Lo llamas “Habilidad” y no “Don". Muy observador de su parte, Watson.— abandonó el exquisito banquito de oro afelpado en terciopelo rojo para acercarse a una distancia nada prudente en alguien de la realeza y dentro de sí, John Watson sintió la irremediable necesidad de echarse hacia atrás, como si una fiera pantera intentara deleitarse con su olor antes de hincarle el diente, pero no se movió y tampoco aquellas esferas celestes clavadas directamente sobre él, prácticamente estaba respirándole encima hasta que decidió respetar de nuevo su espacio personal. Arqueó una ceja y elevando la barbilla volvió a hablar. — ¿No cree que ha sido un don otorgado por dios… o más recientemente, por el demonio mismo? ¿No cree que alguno de los dos me susurra sus secretos al oído? ¿Magia tal vez? ¿No piensa usted que deberían inmolarnos a mi hermano (quien también es capaz) y a mí por herejía? Desde luego que no. Usted cree que deberían inmolarme por otros motivos, puedo ver. Respóndame, lo demando.

“ _Bueno, si. Eso es lo que había pensado en un principio_.” Pensó y era incapaz de continuar mirándole directamente a los ojos. ¿Qué demonios tenia este chiquillo que intimidaba tanto? Esa era la palabra. Era la primera vez que John no podía sostenerle la mirada a alguien lo que era decir mucho, ya que en aquel tiempo, en los campos de entrenamiento nauseabundos, era capaz de clavar su mirada en el azotador como dos dagas esmeraldas afiladas, por mucho que el bruto le abriera la piel con el cuero.

Lo cierto es que, sin darse cuenta, John había cambiado ese pensar ahora que lo conocía, ahora que se habían permitido una charla. Quizá no era causa de dios, ni del demonio. Quiza si, pero ese mismo instinto que le había hecho notar lo astuto que era, le decía también que su _habilidad_ nada tenia que ver con deidades. Estaba a punto de explicar este punto cuando sonaron la tompreta de alarma, un estruendo, gritos lastimeros y el contundente sonido de la puerta abriéndose le interrumpieron. Como primer instinto, John empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante, en dirección al príncipe para atrapar su figura y protegerlo con su propio cuerpo, pero este dio un paso hacia atrás.

En ese instante parecía haberse sumido todo en alguna dimensión paralela, una lenta y dramática dimensión paralela en la cabeza del príncipe.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta cuando el estruendo llegó a sus oídos y regresó la mirada al caballero en armadura que extendía sus brazos hacia él. El sonido parecía haberse esfumado, su cuerpo no reaccionó de forma adecuada cuando le ordenó echarse hacia atrás y los brazos de metal se cerraron en torno a su figura. Por un momento en que la luz parecía no dejar sombra en toda la habitación, por el momento en que su corazón golpeaba con una fuerza demoledora su pecho en latidos sumamente lentos, que parecía zumbarle en los oídos, por esa sola fracción de segundo en que permaneció en sus brazos antes de caer al suelo, Sherlock se sintió protegido por primera vez. El peso de la armadura sobre su propio cuerpo al caer al suelo, causo un dolor agudo en su torso pues solamente le cubría la fina capa de tela blanca que lo envolvía.

— Son rebeldes. ¡Gusanos inmundos! ¡Vamos, Watson! ¡Han incendiado las afueras de la torre para que el príncipe no pueda escapar! Estamos limitados a un ataque frontal, necesitamos todas las fuerzas que podamos reunir. — El caballero se puso de pie, ni siquiera parecía alterado por lo que acaba de suceder mientras que el principie penas salía de su propia sorpresa cuando los sirvientes acudían a levantarlo del suelo y las botas metálicas sonaron distantes a la habitación.

Para John, lo que venía a continuación no era precisamente un festival pero para el príncipe William era la oportunidad perfecta.

 

 


	3. Batalla por el Sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este punto, todo capítulo publicado es de mi entera autoría intelectual, narrativa y literaria.

 

 

**_I Will battle for the sun_ **

**_And I... I  won't stop until I'm done_ **

**_You are getting in the way_ **

**_I... I have nothing left to say_ **

**_I... I will pretend it didn't hurt_ **

**_..._ **

 

**_Dream brother_ **

**_My killer_ **

**_My lover_ **

**_I will battle for the sun.._ **

* * *

 

No distinguía las palabras de la persona a su lado. Los gritos desgarradores de mujeres y hombres rompían el aire en medio de los estridentes tintineos de espadas y cristales. Sabía que el Rey estaría oculto rodeado por los mejores soldados.

—¡Watson! ¡Dispara, hombre!— la orden le sacó de su ensoñación. El soldado le entregó una ballesta repitiendo la orden con una mirada de rigor. Mas no pudo prestarle atención por mucho tiempo al ser atacado por un par de rebeldes que se lanzaron con espada en manos. No podía arrebatar la vida de una persona que luchaba por una causa justa.— ¡Dispara! — Repitió el caballero mientras se quitaba de encima a un tercer sujeto que lo amenazaba con un hacha. El rebelde al cual debía asesinar estaba luchando con otro de los soldados del rey. Cuando se decidió, sus manos no temblaron preparando la ballesta, pero si lo hizo su corazón. La flecha dio directo en la sien del rebelde que cayó inerte al suelo. Causando un gesto agradecido de su contrincante y en John, el más profundo asco por sí mismo. Tuvo que contener su estomago; solo era el comienzo.

Arriba, el príncipe se recuperaba de la conmoción ayudado por un grupo de sirvientes que habían entrado en su alcoba.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad?

— ¿Esta herido?

— Creo que se golpeó la cabeza, rápido, tú. Trae un paño…

— ¡Suficiente!— Elevó la voz después de aclararse la garganta. — Todos. Fuera de mis aposentos, ahora.

— Pero señor, usted…

— Oh, por favor. No pretendan conmigo. Ya me conocen, la hipocresía no funciona. Sé muy bien que todos ustedes me quieren muerto. No necesito de nadie ¡Largo!

Las cinco personas dentro de la habitación guardaron silencio pero al cabo de un momento decidieron dejarle solo. Esa era, posiblemente, su única oportunidad.

Tomó las prendas que John había dispuesto sobre la cama. Eran unos pantaloncillos cortos con tirantes, una camisa blanca (cuyas mangas largas terminaban con una especie de holán en las muñecas), unas medias blancas y una boina de paño oscura. Tan pronto se colocó los zapatitos con enormes hebillas, salió por el pasillo que estaba desierto, exceptuando al personal del castillo que corría de un lado a otro. Encogido, logró llegar al pie de las escaleras. Allá debajo, en la norme estancia del recibidor, una veintena de hombres luchaba a mano limpia, otros armados, unos disparaban flechas de sus gruesos arcos. Los cuerpos caían irremediablemente inmóviles ante el devastador ataque. Y mientras descendía peldaño a peldaño, las escaleras protegiéndose con los pilares del grueso barandal, captó el momento en que un joven soldado accionaba la ballesta sin el mayor miramiento. Acto seguido, recogía la espada de un compañero caído para lanzarse a la batalla. Cercenaba gargantas a diestra y siniestra, destrozaba los cascos que protegían las cabezas de sus enemigos como un fiero experto. La falta de desgaste en su armadura le decía al joven príncipe que este recluta no debía tener más de 3 meses al servicio. Podría ser incluso su primera contienda. ¿A caso era? ¿Podría ser aquel…? Bufó una risa ironica contemplando a quien debía ser su nuevo guarda. Mientras intentaba examinar detenidamente las expresiones faciales a través de la rendija en su armadura, olvidó donde se encontraba. Olvidó que el castillo estaba siendo invadido por quienes querían asesinarle aunque un puño fuerte que le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, se encargó de recordárselo. Le haló para levantarlo del suelos acercándolo a una cara varonil, surcada de cicatrices y una barba tupida. El hombre no llevaba armadura, hablaba sosteniendo todo el tiempo un mondadientes entre los labios, olía a cerveza, tierra mojada y sangre añeja.

— Chiquillo, dime donde están las habitaciones del príncipe William.— El príncipe respondió con una señal muda de una mano señalando al pasillo por el que acababa de bajar.— Sal de aquí y vuelve con tu familia antes de que puedan lastimarte.— Le dijo bajándolo de nuevo. Desenfundó una espada de al menos un metro antes de seguir su camino.

— Idiota…— murmuró con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Sin pensárselo, echó a correr en dirección a la salida del castillo brincando cuerpos, evadiendo dagas lanzadas al aire, entre los gritos de “¡Hey, niño!” y estruendos extraños. Incluso John levantó la mirada tras dar una estocada fatal a uno de sus enemigos sólo para contemplar a la pequeña figura de un niño correr. No pudo prestarle mucha atención o resolver que había de familiar en ella porque dos rebeldes buscaban hacerlo caer. John no tenía la más mínima idea de que, para William, aquella era una carrera hacia su libertad. Que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, corría hasta quedar sin aliento. Estiraba las piernas como nunca lo había hecho antes, incluso en los días felices en que su padre vivía y jugaban en los jardines. Una lunática risa nació desde su diafragma perdiéndose en el estruendo de las tropas que enfilaban dentro. Eran los refuerzos para controlar el motín.

Mientras John daba gracias a los cielos porque la carnicería estaba a punto de concluir, los zapatitos del príncipe tocaron por primera vez el empedrado mugriento. El aire a podredumbre y miseria no era más que la alerta de aventura y libertad que William tanto deseaba. Sin saber que un mundo cruel le esperaba fuera de los muros que lo habían ocultado toda su vida, se perdió entre la muchedumbre. De modo que los ojos aceitunados del soldado ya no pudieron volver a él cuando el último hombre cayó al suelo.

Tenía los brazos entumecidos, la boca seca, el sudor le escurría por la frente, mantenía los dedos aferrados a la espada hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no había más hombres a quienes combatir. Perdió incluso la noción del tiempo. El cielo estaba clareando ¿Anochecía? No lo sabía. John observó en derredor. Los cadáveres yacían repartidos en el hermoso pastizal de los alrededores. Entonces tuvo la certeza. El sol nacía en el horizonte. Ni siquiera la luz del amanecer pudo endulzar el siniestro paisaje de mozos y soldados arrastrando los cadáveres para lanzarlos a una pira donde se inmolarían. Los cuerpos de los caballeros, sin embargo, eran tratados con una veneración absoluta. Se les cubría con unas sabanas. Posteriormente eran llevados a las mazmorras donde serían preparados para entregarlos a sus familias. Se les rendiría homenaje en la plaza (como era costumbre) y se colgaría el escudo de sus casas en el salón del castillo.

Los sobrevivientes eran escoltados por guardias hacia unas carrosas que los llevarían frente al rey, quien decidiría su castigo. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Toda esa sangre, todas esas vidas sacrificadas ¿En nombre de quién? ¿Por qué? No le veía el menor sentido. El horror reptaba desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos dorados cuando la realidad poco a poco se cernía sobre él. Jamás podría quitárse de encima el olor a muerte.

En un severo estado de shock, John fue arrastrado por sus nuevos compañeros hacia las cocinas donde los exhaustos soldados brindaban en honor a la vida, su príncipe y por un trabajo bien hecho.

Al tomar asiento en las gruesas bancas de roble, la armadura hizo aquel ruido metálico reconfortante. ¿Por qué era para John reconfortante? Acababa de asesinar a mas de dos decenas de hombres él solo. Sus manos no temblaban, ni siquiera su boca. No habían punzadas molestas en su pecho o su pierna, no. Pero su conciencia no le dejaría en paz. Tampoco era capaz concentrarse en los redondos pechos de la mucama que en ese instante se reclinaba para servirle un refrescante tarro de cerveza.

—Sé lo que te ocurrió.— Dijo ella incorporándose y John tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para encontrarle sentido aquel sonido que manaba de sus labios rojos.—Vi lo que pasó allá afuera. Cualquiera se congelaría si tuviera que acabar con una vida. — Ella meció la jarra. Sus oscuros cabellos le caían por el escote, preciosos y brillantes. Aunque no le terminaban gustar. No lucían tan ligeros como esos rizos cortos y apretados. Su piel no era de porcelana pura, ni tan blanca como las nubes. Si, la mucama era una muñequita, pero aquel muchacho envuelto en la más fina seda, frente a la venta, era la imagen que…

« _¡No! ¡¿Qué?!_ »

Si bien la chica consiguió alejarlo del estrés para regresarlo a un estado lo mayormente parecido a la calma, no había ningún motivo para mezclar ideas. Mucho menos para relacionarlas con el Príncipe William. No bastaba con la culpabilidad, ahora llevaba a ese niño en la cabeza. Habría querido responderle de algún modo, pero no estaba seguro si tendría voz suficiente. Solo consiguió tragar y devolverle una mueca amarga. La joven observó con paciencia mientras John bebía del tarro antes de continuar. —¿Qué tal el príncipe?— Bajó por fin la jarra acomodándose frente a él. — Tu eres su nuevo escolta ¿No es así? Tampoco es como si el Príncipe William saliese a menudo de la torre. Es un secreto a voces que lleva años encerrado y quieren hacernos creer que todo este revuelo es causa de aquel mensaje escalofriante. Pobre Billy.

—¿De qué hablas?—La extrañeza se apoderó de John. ¿Cómo podía una mucama saber tanto? Ella se volvió a izquierda y derecha. Bajó la voz hasta volverla un susurro mientras se reclinaba sobre la mesa. Presionó sus robustos pechos en los brazos que mantenían cruzados debajo. Si se inclinaba un poco más, John podría contemplar sus pequeños y deliciosos pezones. Parpadeó forzándose a mirarla a la cara. Tenía que concentrarse. La información era sustancialmente valiosa.

— Billy era el mozo de confianza del Príncipe William. Los rumores dicen que eran algo más que “cercanos” y que Billy iba a ayudarle a escapar. He escuchado a Sir Lestrade decir que Billy en realidad formaba parte de los rebeldes y que deseaba sacarlo del castillo para asesinarlo. Yo, personalmente, no lo creo. Si el Príncipe alguna vez tuvo un amigo, ese era Bill.

Más tarde, sin tiempo para asearse, John subía con pesadez cada peldaño de la sinuosa escalera. Algún día alguien inventaría una forma de subir numerosos pisos sin fatigarse y ese día, aunque fuese quemado en la hoguera, John invertiría sus fuerzas en aprender a bailar.

Tan pronto quiso volver a razonar las palabras de aquella mucama, un fúrico rugido le hizo apartarse de nuevo de Billy.

—¡¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA EL PRINCIPE?!! ¡¡¿Dónde rayos esta?!! ¡¡Se supone que no debe salir de esta torre!!

John apresuró el paso para encontrarse con la escolta personal del Rey. La habitación estaba revuelta y no había ni rastro de la belleza exótica del joven. Palideció. Un pánico atroz le hizo sostenerse del muro. Poco le importaba el castigo que debía asumir por su descuido, sino que, instintivamente, pensar en que los rebeldes hubiesen logrado llevárselo….

« _Espera_...»

¿No era eso precisamente a lo que venía? ¿Por qué el terror le trituraba la boca del estomago? El príncipe William debía morir por el bien del reino y sin embargo, contener su impulso de salir en su búsqueda en ese preciso instante era una contienda interna.

— ¡TU! ¿No eres el imbécil a cargo de su cuidado? ¡¿Qué rayos hacías?!— Un índice lo acusaba directamente con una riña sobre responsabilidad.

La alcoba del príncipe estaba revuelta. Sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo, las cortinas desgarradas, aquel precioso tocador espolvoreado de lo que antes fue el espejo. Si a ello se sumaba la docena de guardias en fila afrontando la riña de aquel soldado, el panorama distaba de alentador.

— El se encontraba en batalla conmigo. Cierra la boca, Anderson.— una voz a sus espaldas les hizo volverse.

— Sir Lestrade…— El rostro de Anderson denotaba que no esperaba verlo ahí tan pronto. — Peinaremos el castillo. El príncipe debe estar en alguna parte. Es Probable que intentara ponerse a salvo en algún otro lugar. Mientras tanto, reporten todo directamente con el Príncipe Mycroft.

— ¡Si, señor! — corearon al unisonó antes de marchar a la salida con el sonido de cascos metálicos tras ellos. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Lestrade meció sus cabellos plateados con una mano y se volvió con un aspecto abatido hacia John.

— Llevaba un tiempo contemplando escapar, John. Mycr-…— suspiró — El príncipe Mycroft me lo dijo. — John apenas pudo reunir aire para responder. Tanto por sus propios temores como la impresión de ver a ese hombre, por primera vez, tan consumido en garras del agotamiento. — No sé que es más peligroso. —Confesó sin esperar respuesta.— que esté allá afuera solo o que permanezca aquí.

Para su pesar el caballero Lestrade le agradaba. Era un hombre sencillo aun con sus múltiples títulos. Era guardia personal del mayor de los príncipes, sargento en el campo de batalla, además de ostentar el titulo “Sir”, por sus incontables hazañas en la guerra no solo contra rebeldes, sino por aquellas logradas en nombre del antiguo Rey contra imperios opositores. Se decía que durante una campaña, él solo derrocó a 50 soldados mientras aguardaba por refuerzos sin provisiones y con nada mas que una lanza. Era un hombre justo quien, durante los entrenamientos, no permitía desmanes con los reclutas nuevos. Cualquier intransigencia atestiguada era severamente castigada. Desempeñaba sus labores de manera honrosa y profesaba una lealtad admirable por sus amos. En realidad, por uno solo; El príncipe Mycroft. A quien solo abandonaba por breves lapsos de tiempo que invertía en supervisar a los hombres a su cargo.

No podía imaginarse al caballero Lestrade siendo parte de un complot masivo, de la tiranía que mataba de hambre, miseria y enfermedad al pueblo. Tenía que haber algún motivo para que este hombre honorable no se uniera a las filas de los rebeldes (que hasta entonces le parecía la más noble de las causas) o no hiciese algo en contra de esta injusticia.Quizá había algo que John pasaba por alto tanto como Lestrade lo sabía. Podría ser que los rebeldes no poseían la verdad absoluta. Tal vez ocurría algo dentro de estas paredes que todo aquel fuera de ellas ignoraba.Verle tan afligido despertó el inevitable impulso de darle consuelo.

— ¿A qué se refiere señor? No hay lugar más seguro en el reino que esta habitación.

— Hay un…— Lestrade negó con la cabeza mientras se repasaba la barba con una mano enfundada en metal. Dio la impresión de retractarse en el último segundo.— Las cosas aquí dentro no son lo que aparentan, Watson.— Era como si Lestrade le hubiese leído el pensamiento.— A donde vaya, la vida del príncipe William corre peligro.

— Es por ello precisamente, que enviaremos a un hombre tras su pista.

— Mycroft…— Lestrade sacudió la cabeza para corregirse.— Príncipe Mycroft.— hizo una reverencia luego de llevarse la mano al corazón y John hizo otro tanto.— Enviaré a mis mejores hombres disponibles, en grupos de tres para que…— Cuando el pelirrojo miembro de la realeza entró en la habitación silenciando al caballero con un grácil gesto de la mano, un porte elegante y la nariz tan alta como orgullosa, John pensó que el príncipe William lucia como un niño caprichoso jugando al hombre sabio.

—Parece…— su voz, aunque suave y tranquila, imprimía esa autoridad que despertaba la obediencia ciega. Este hombre había nacido para gobernar, eso estaba claro.—… que nuestro príncipe malcriado ha logrado por fin su cometido.— Echó un vistazo las pendas revueltas en el cajón abierto del que tomó una camisa se de seda blanca y la acarició con el pulgar antes de depositarla de nuevo. Lo que sentía o pensaba jamás se sabría. No había crueldad en él. Un frio gélido hacía de sus emociones algo indetectable. Aquel apodo, sin embargo, a John se le antojó ideal. Definía perfectamente al hermano menor.— Es esencial seguir sus pasos, observarlo.— puntualizó después de aquella breve pausa, sin volverse hacia ellos.— Mi querido hermano tiene un ojo y oídos celosamente sensibles. Solo comparable con su muy aguda capacidad para razonar. Una multitud es fácilmente detectable al buen observador. — Se explicó — Un dividuo por si solo puede borrar el rastro de sus propias huellas. Sin embargo, en una legión, incrementa la probabilidad del error cuando descuida el rastro de sus compañeros. William, sin duda, los detectaría al menor error.

— Iré personalmente.— La convicción de Lestrade conmovió a John, pero no parecía haber causado ningún efecto en el pelirrojo que solo le dedicó un arqueo de cejas por encima del hombro.

— No, mi fiel caballero. Te requiero en el castillo para otros propósitos.— John guardó silencio durante todo el intercambio, mas el desconcierto en su rostro fue evidente al ver las morenas mejillas del superior encenderse como dos antorchas. — John Watson. — El rictus en su espalda tintineó al llamado del príncipe.— Es de mi entendimiento que suya era la tarea de resguardar a mi hermano en sus aposentos.— aunque hizo una nueva pausa, John no se atrevió a excusarse. El príncipe Mycroft imponía respeto y verlo girar sobre los talones para dirigirse a él, causó una especie de orgullo que le hizo inflar el pecho.— No entraré en detalles acerca de su deplorable desempeño. Debe quedar en claro que su prioridad es jamás abandonar a mi pequeño hermano. Debe encontrarlo, Sr. Watson. No podrá convencerlo de volver, naturalmente. Por lo que se convertirá usted en su sombra y lo alejará de cualquier peligro. Si alguien, en cualquier momento, llegase a tocar uno solo de sus adorables y brillantes rizos, tiene mi entera bendición para decapitarlo.— Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. No sabía que era más terrible; la orden en sí o el tono despectivo y practicó en que la sentenció. John asintió aun inseguro. No sabía si tenía autorización para hablar. — Es bien sabido…— El príncipe Mycroft cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta como si paseara por aquel suntuoso jardín de azaleas donde a menudo tomaba el té.—…el descontento del pueblo hacia el Rey y desde luego, esto incluye a cualquier hombre que este a su servicio. Por lo que considero adecuado legar su armadura al cuidado del escudero real. Una vestimenta ordinaria y quizá un par de armas en su bolsillo, bastará para mezclarse entre la multitud. Le aseguro, mi querido William, ha tomado esas mismas precauciones. Es un niño tremendamente astuto cuando se lo propone.— Se detuvo en el umbral pero John no se atrevió a mirarle. Mantenía la vista al frente, como un abnegado soldado.— No contactarás con nosotros, nosotros lo haremos contigo.

— Entendido, su alteza.— John hizo otra reverencia llevándose la mano nuevamente al corazón cuando el príncipe pasó por su lado en dirección a la salida.

— Sir Lestrade, conmigo.

Ambos, soldado y príncipe, abandonaron la habitación. John lo hizo unos minutos después. Descendía hacia la armería del castillo donde se encontraba el escudero, preguntándose ¿Dónde demonios debía emprender su búsqueda?. Lejos estaba de imaginar que, para el sofisticado príncipe malcriado, era el comienzo de una emocionante aventura.

 


End file.
